Mianata
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: Nichkhun yang sangat mencintai Victoria, sangat terpukul saat Victoria meninggal. Lalu bagaimana? Special Khuntoria. Siap-siap tissue banyak. tetep jangan lupa RnR..


**Mianata**

**Genre : Romantic Tragedy**

**Cast :**

**Nichkhun Buck H. [2PM]**

**Victoria Song [f(x)]**

**Kim Junsu [2PM]**

**Ok Taecyeon [2PM]**

**Kim Jaejoong [JYJ]**

**Park Jaebeom [yg masih aku anggap 2PM]**

**Park Gyuri [KARA]**

* * *

><p>"Khuuun…! Kamu dimana?" teriak Kim Junsu, paman Nichkhun. Nichkhun-atau biasa disebut Khun adalah anak laki-laki kakak Junsu atau bisa kita sebut keponakan Junsu. Karena Junsu masih lajang, ayah Khun sengaja menitipkan Khun kepada Junsu. Khun saat ini sedang berkuliah di Universitas Incheon yang letaknya dekat rumah Junsu.<p>

"Ne' Ajeossi?" jawab Khun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah Junsu. Junsu kaget namun ia tetap _stay cool_.

"Yaaahh Nichkhun…! Kemana saja kau? Aku sedang memasak tapi kau malah tidur di kamar. Kau panggil aku Ajeossi pula. Apa kau mau kubunuh?" ancam Junsu. Junsu adalah anak bungsu di keluarga ayah Khun. Jarak umur Junsu dengan Khun hanya sekitar 5 tahun. Jadi, Khun sudah di anggap adik sendiri oleh Junsu.

"Ahhh Hyung. Kamu memang Ajeossiku kan? Apa yang salah?" jawab Khun dengan mata yang sedikit masih menahan kantuk. Junsu yang mendengar jawaban Khun langsung menjitak Khun. _CTAKKK…!_ "Awww. Yaaaaah Kim Junsu…! Kau mau mati?" Khun langsung sadar dari kantuknya dan mengejar Junsu. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di dapur rumah Junsu hingga tercium bau sesuatu.

"Yaaah Hyung. Kamu mencium bau gosong ga?" Khun berhenti mengejar Junsu dan mengendus-endus bau di udara.

"Iyha nih. Bau gosong apa yha?" namun tiba-tiba Junsu ingat dengan bubur yang sedang dia masak. "Oh GOOOD..! Buburkuuu…!" mematikan kompor, mengangkat panci berisi bubur gosong lalu menoleh denga tatapan tajam ke arah Khun.

"Hyung. Tenang Hyung." Sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku janji akan membelikan kita sarapan yang enak." Junsu tersenyum. "Yang pastinya lebih enak dari bubur gosongmu. Hahahahahahaha…" Khun berlari menjauh dari Jusu sebelum Junsu meledak.

"Mwo? Yaaaahh Nichkhun-ssi…! Jangan lari kau…!" teriak Junsu sambil mengejar Khun. Yahh… Itulah gambaran setiap minggu pagi di rumah Kim Junsu.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Khun berdiri di samping motornya (bayangkan motor yang dibawa Taec di <em>Dream High<em> tapi warnanya biru). Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu Taecyeon, sahabatnya yag sedang membeli buku di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di dekat kampusnya. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu. Karena tak sabar, Khun akhirnya menelepon Taec-panggilan Khun pada Taecyeon.

"Yaaaahhh Ok Taecyeon…! Aku sudah menunggumu sekitar satu jam di luar sini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam?" teriak Khun jengkel.

"_Aku sedang mengantri, Khun. Kau pikir aku sedang bersenang-senang di dalam sini?_" jawab Taec dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan apotik. Di sini panas. Ingat, di depan apotik." Klik. Khun menutup _ClamCell_nya dan memasukkan ke dalam sakunya. Lalu dia memindah motornya ke depan apotik yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu tadi.

"Ahhh. Di sini kan enak. Adem. Hahahaha." Namun tiba-tiba…

_Bruuuukkkk..!_

"Awwww…!" ternyata Khun menabrak seorang gadis saat akan mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari panasnya siang. Gadis itu sudah terduduk di paving saat Khun menyadarinya.

"Neo gwaenchanni?" tanya Khun sambil mendekati dan memegangi pundak gadis itu. Gadis itu menggeleng. Dia berusaha berdiri sendiri dan menolak bantuan Khun. Namun sepertinya dia terkilir. Mungkin tabrakan Khun tadi terlalu keras. "Sudah. Jangan mencoba berdiri tanpa bantuanku. Sini sini." Khun membopong gadis itu ke tempat duduk di depan apotik.

"Jeongmal mianhae." kata gadis itu sambil tertunduk. Rambutnya yang bergelombang itu berantakan.

"Seharunya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Nona. Jeongmal mianhae karena sudah membuatmu terjatuh. Aku Nichkhun. Panggil saja Khun. Kamu pulang sendiri atau ada yang jemput?"

"Victoria. Panggil saja Vic. Aku membawa sepeda. Itu sepedaku." Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah sepeda yang terparkir di depan apotik. Tepat di sebelah motor Khun. Lalu gadis itu membenahi rambutnya. 'Wooow. How beautiful she is.' batin Khun.

"Khun…!" ternyata Taec sudah datang. Taec bingung mengapa ada gadis di sebelah sahabatnya. Ia berbisik dari jauh kepada Khun, 'Siapa dia?' Khun menjawab dengan berbisik pula, 'Nanti saja ku ceritakan.'

"Oke Vic. Ini sahabatku Taecyeon. Taecyeon, ini Vic." Vic hanya tersenyum. Taec juga. "Taec, kamu bawa motorku yha. Aku mau mengantar Vic pulang."

"Tidak usah Khun. Aku bisa pulang send…AWWW…!" Vic yang mencoba berdiri itu terjatuh karena kakinya memang keseleo. Untung ada Taec dan Khun yang sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini mau pulang sendiri? Tidak tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Khun segera menghampiri sepeda Vic dan menaikinya. "Taec, bantu Vic naik ke boncengan ini." sambil menunjuk boncengan sepeda Vic. Taec yang mengerti, langsug membopong Vic dan menaikkannya ke boncengan. "So, Victoria. Dimana rumahmu?"

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>"Khun-ah." panggil Vic sesampainya di rumah.<p>

"Ne' Vic-ssi?"

"Jeongmal gomawo telah membawaku pulang." Khun tersenyum.

"Boleh aku jadi temanmu, Vic-ssi?"

"Kenapa tidak?" dan mereka saling bertukar . Taec juga. Tiba-tiba…

**_Naneun sseureojil sooga eobseo_**

**_Sseureojigien neomoo neujeosseo_**

**_So we don't stop (2)_**

**_We can't stop (P)_**

**_Until we reach the top (M) _**

Ponsel Khun berbunyi. Khun cepat-cepat pamit pulang karena nama yang terlihat di layar ponselnya adalah _Ajeossi Hyung_. '_Ahh. Aku lupa dengan orang yang satu ini_.' Khun yang sudah membayangkan omelan-omelan yang akan ia dapat dari Junsu itu tertunduk lesu.

Dan tak terasa, hubungan pertemanan antara Khun dan Vic itu sudah berjalan selama 3 bulan. Ternyata, Vic kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Khun namun berbeda Fakultas. Jadi, mereka sering sekali janjian untuk bertemu di kampus.

Suatu hari, Khun bercerita pada Taec bahwa ia telah menyukai Vic sejak pertama kali dia bertemu Vic. Taec yang telah mengetahui sejak lama bahwa sahabatnya tersebut menyukai Vic, tentu saja mendukung.

"Aku sih oke-oke ajja kalo kamu mau lanjut sama Vic. Aku malah dukung banget. Yhaa itung-itung biar kamu ga iri sama aku n YoonA. Lagian juga, kalo kamu sama Vic khan kita bisa double date, iyha khan?" Khun tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu sambil mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Taec pun tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Khun berpikir keras. Dia berpikir bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaannya pada Vic yang lumayan pendiam itu. Khun takut, Vic bukan hanya menolaknya tetapi juga menjauhinya. Khun terus berpikir, entah di kampus, di kamar, di dapur, bahkan di meja makan. Nafsu makannya sudah berkurang drastis. Junsu yang penasaran, mulai bertanya dengan gayanya yang sok <em>cool<em>.

"Yaah Khun. Kenapa ga kamu makan makananmu? Ga enak masakanku?" namun Khun masih diam. Junsu mulai jengkel. "YAAAAHH NICHKHUN…! Nal musi haesseo-Apa kamu meremehkan aku?" Khun yang kaget karena bentakan Junsu, langsung jatuh dari kursinya.

"Yaaah Hyung. Ga bisa apa ngomong pelan dikit?" ujar Khun sambil mengelus pantanya yang sakit.

"Salah siapa ngelamun. Di depan meja makan pula. Ada apa sih? Kamu sekarang jarang cerita sama Hyungmu ini kalo ada masalah." Junsu penasaran.

"Gini Hyung." Khun menceritakan semua uneg-uneg hatinya. Junsu yang prihatin langsung memberikan saran-saran terampuhnya.

"Yha… Aku hanya bisa bantu sedikit, Dongsaeng. Semoga bermanfaat. Sekarang, makan makananmu sebelum dingin. Aku ga mau kena semprot Appamu gara-gara kamu sakit atau kurus. Cepat cepat." Khun tersenyum dan meneruskan makannya.

Esoknya, berbekal saran Junsu dan semangat dari Taec, Khun maju untuk menaklukkan hati Vic dan menyatakan cintanya. Dipilihnya tempat yang paling bersejarah bagi mereka yaitu di depan apotik dan waktu yang tepat.

Dan, saat-saat yang dia nanti telah tiba. Sore itu, suasana cerah. Jadi kita bisa lihat langit berwarna oranye dengan semburat merah serta burung-burung yang mulai pulang ke sarangnya. Yang di tunggu Khun telah tiba. Vic datang tetap dengan sepedanya yang berwarna biru muda. Sore itu, Vic terlihat sangat canti dengan atasan kaos berwarna coklat muda dan rok selutut berwarna putih dengan kotak-kotak warna coklat serta rambutnya yang digelung ke atas.

"Khun? Ada apa? Kenapa nyuruh aku datang kesini sore-sore gini?" Tanya Vic dengan wajah aegyonya. Khun langsung bangkit dari motornya. Dia mengeluarkan seikat mawar merah dan segera berlutut di depan Vic. Tanpa basi-basi, Khun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Vic.

"Vic-ah. Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar teman. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Vic yang kaget, hanya bisa tersenyum dan megangguk malu. Khun lega. Diapun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Vic.

"Khun-ssi." Khun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Vic. "Aku malu. Banyak orang di sini." wajah Vic memerah. Khun tertawa.

"Baiklah. Kamu mau ku bawa kemana, Cantik?" Khun menggoda Vic. Wajah Vic yang memerah gara-gara pelukan tadi semakin merah karena godaan Khun. Khun tertawa lagi. "Gaja." Khun menarik tangan Vic dan membawanya berkeliling di sekitar situ dengan sepeda Vic.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah <em>Anniversary<em> hubungan Khun dan Vic yang ke-4 tahun. Dan hari itu semakin spesial karena Vic dan Khun akan melangsungkan pernikahan tepat di perayaan hubungan mereka. Sedari pagi, damogjeog geonchug-gedung serba guna tempat diadakannya resepsi pernikahan sudah ramai karena penata dekorasi sedang menatanya untuk resepsi pada malam harinya.

Pada saat yang sama, Khun dan Vic sedang melakukan pemotretan pre-wedding bersama dengan Junsu dan Taecyeon. Dan sudah pasti bisa kalian tebak apa yang terjadi pada pemotretannya.

"Yaaah Hyung, Taec. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sambil mengusir Junsu dan Taec yang berpose di depan Vic dan dirinya. Junsu yang meminta salah satu kru fotografer untuk mengambil foto mereka dengan ponselnya pun langsung mengupload foto tersebut di twitternya.

**_Jun2daKAY_**

**"_Lihat apa yang terjadi pada foto pre-wed Dongsaengku. Hahahaha."_**

Khun pun tak mau kalah dengan Hyungnya. Dia juga mengupload fotonya bersama calon istrinya yang cantik, Victoria.

**_Khunnie0624_**

**"_Aku dan yaghonnyeoku-calon istriku yang sangat cantik, Victoria."_**

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Khun dan Vic sangat berbahagia. Namun kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama. Menginjak bulan ke-7 pernikahannya, Vic mulai sakit-sakitan. Badannya mulai melemah. Seringkali Vic mimisan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tepat pada bulan ke-7, apa yag disembunyikan Vic dari Khun pun terbongkar. Vic mengidap <em>Leukimia<em> sejak SMP.

"Kenapa kamu sembunyikan dari aku Vic?" tanya Khun saat Vic masih terlelap di salah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit. Kim Jaejoong, Oppa Vic, menepuk pundak Khun.

"Sudah ku suruh dia untuk jujur padamu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, Khun. Karena aku takut, penyakit ini akan berdampak pada kalian. Seperti saat ini. Namun Vic tak pernah mau. Dia bilang, dia tak mau menyakiti dan membebani dirimu dengan penyakitnya." ujar Jaejoong. Khun pun semakin sedih.

"Hyung, aku ini kekasih dan suami macam apa yang tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sedang sakit?" Khun mulai menangis. Namun tiba-tiba pipinya disentuh oleh tangan yang sangat lembut.

"Yeonin." Panggil Vic yag ternyata sudah bangun. "Rahasia Vic sudah terbongkar yha? Jeongmal mianhae." ucap Vic yang masih lemah. Dia berusaha bangun namun Khun melarangnya.

"Vic ga salah. Khun yang salah. Khun ga pernah memperhatikan hal-hal kayak gini." Air mata Khun masih meleleh. "Ya sudah. Kamu istirahat lagi yha sayang. Aku mau cari minum." Khun membetulkan selimut Vic dan berjalan keluar. Jaejoong yang masih ada di dalam, mencium kening Vic dan mengikuti Khun keluar.

* * *

><p>"Dongsaeng…!" panggil Jaejoong. Khun menoleh dan berhenti. Dia melihat Jaejoong berlari kearahnya. "Aku mau bicara. Ini soal Vic."<p>

"Ada apa Hyung-nim?"

"Dokter memvonis bahwa Vic sudah tak mampu bertahan lagi. Waktunya hanya tinggal 5 bulan lagi. Itupun dengan bantuan obat-obatan yang harus selalu ia minum setiap hari." Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan seksama pada Khun. Khun yang mengerti, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Esoknya, Vic sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan diberi "bekal" berupa obat-obatan yang harus ia minum. Sebenarnya Vic sudah bosan meminum obat-obatan itu. Tetapi Vic ingin bertahan karena Khun. Dia igin melihat senyum bahagia Khu seperti saat mereka masih pacaran dulu.

"Nampyeoni-suamiku." Khun menoleh. "Kenapa kamu mau menikahi aku dan hidup bersamaku?" tanya Vic suatu hari dengan wajah yang semakin tirus dan tubuh yang semakin lemah. Vic sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan. Sekarang dia ada di atas kursi roda. Khun menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu, Yeonin." Vic tersenyum dan mencium bibir Khun yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

"Saranghae, Khun-ah. Jeongmal saranghae" Khun tersenyum dan memeluk Vic yang semakin hari semakin lemah itu.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Tepat pada perayaan satu tahun pernikahannya dengan Khun, Victoria menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan Khun. Khun yang sudah ikhlas, hanya meneteskan air mata tanpa menangis. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dan menyedihkan bagi Khun. Menyenangkan karena hari itu adalah ulang tahun pertama pernikahannya dan saat itu pula, sakit yang di derita Vic telah menguap. Menyedihkan karena hari itu, dia harus mengikhlaskan Vic yang pergi bersama segala rasa sakit yang Vic rasakan selama beberapa tahun ini.<p>

"Vic, bawa kisah kita ke surga dan tulis di setiap pohon di surga yha." ujar Khun sambil menatap Vic yang sudah terbujur kaku di pelukannya. Lalu ia memeluk dan menciumi jasad Vic untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum jasadnya terkubur rapi keesokan harinya.

"Khun-ssi." Park Jaebeom, Appa Victoria menepuk pundaknya. "kau akan selalu menjadi menantu kami." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah istrinya, Park Gyuri. "Terima kasih telah menjaga Vic selama ini. Kau adalah kekuatan Vic. Kekuatan Vic untuk terus hidup. Jeongmal gomawo, Khun-ssi." Khun mengangguk. Lalu, Park Gyuri memeluk Khun sambil menangis.

"Eomma. Jangan menangis. Vic sudah bahagia di sana. Jangan membuatnya bersedih dengan menangisinya." Gyuri melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Gyuri tahu bahwa Khun juga sangat bersedih. Dan Khun pun berajak pergi.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Setahun berlalu sejak kematian Vic. Khun sudah terbiasa dengan ketidak hadiran Vic di kesehariannya karena dia telah mengubah semua dinding rumahnya dengan gambar dan foto-fotonya bersama Vic semasa hidupnya sehingga dia tak lagi merasa kesepian. Dan foto-foto tersebut memiliki cerita tersendiri yang ia tulis di bawah bingkai fotonya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buatkan aku sebuah buku<em>**

**_Agar aku bisa menuliskan namamu di setiap lembarnya_**

**_Buatkan aku sebuah kotak_**

**_Agar aku bisa terus menyimpan kenangan-kenangan kita di dalamnya_**

**_Dan buatkan aku sebuah ruangan di ingatanmu_**

**_Agar namaku akan terus ada dan tak pernah bisa menghilang di pikiranmu_**

* * *

><p>Akhirnyaaaaaa...<p>

terupload juga ini cerita..

RnR yhaaaa..

Jeongmal gomawo.. :D


End file.
